What They Did
by Bellaangel383
Summary: Bella was raped they don't believe her. All they did was just leave. Now for the past two hundred years though they hate her she has potected them. Canion pairs
1. Chapter 1

**i DON'T own twilight!**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V **

I was 200 years I was raped and I had just wanted to be held by Edward and all he did was turn on me and tell me that I was a whore they all did. They thought that I wanted it. But I really didn't. Then as if I wasn't feeling suicidal as it is I got into a fight with Charlie and left and I then ran into a vampire and then go changed and woke up all alone. Edward had then got with Tanya Denali. I never go over it and I still love him to this day, I later after I was changed discovered that I was part…

- Sorceress

- Angel

- Mermaid

- Nymph

- Phoenix

- Werewolf

- Dragon

- Griffin

- Vampire

I got sorceress, angel, nymph, and mermaid from my mom and werewolf, dragon, phoenix, and griffon form my dad. They are immortal as well I found out that my parents are actually both 800 years old. They are still alive but I don't talk to them they say I need to forget the Cullens. But I can't. The only people that really know is my biological sister s. Yeah you hear me right after I was changed I also have figured out that I have three biological sisters that I never knew about their names are Rosalinda, Jenna, and Michelle. We were separated among my relatives that I didn't know and we were changed at the same time by different vampires. It was destiny for us we each have a different color heart pendent. We each are all the things I said before and we protect people. And though they hate the Cullens for what they did to me they help me protect them whenever danger comes around. I block Alice's visions of that even and me and my sisters deal with it. there is also another realm that no one know about unless they live their and their thoughts are always protected.

Dragons have three different colors of fire. Red, blue, purple, and black they all have different meanings. Red it just make you really hot enough to make you pass out not kill you. It also can just freak vampire out. Blue is healing. Purple is to scorch a vampire or anything other than that. Then there is black that kills. All vampire have these bad there are levels that you have to pass. Me and my sisters have passed all of them and have earned all four fires. They also have spikes on their back and tail that are strong enough to slice through vampire skin like butter. Also dragons are indestructible. They also have electricity if you are very powerful and only a selective few do. My sisters and I and our parents do. It is in our bloodline only along with our cousins . We also discovered there are two kinds there are the dragon dragons and the little dragons that are pets that only certain people can own. No one car house these discretely cause we keeps tabs on them all. They are great pets as well. Me and my sisters each have one. The ordinary ones that are just pure dragon and can't transform human also rome the other realm. They have a selected rider. Me and Rosalinda have found ours. The dragons are immortal. there are also two type types which are fire and ice dragons.

Mermaids are not what people assume they are women that care for the sea and it's creatures. there are many mermaids but people always make the wrong assumptions. You also have levels of powers their too and again me and my sisters have mastered. there is a school for their kind underwater though they can go on land and have legs and all of that they go to school and such under water.

Griffins again they have razor sharp claps that can easily hurt a vampire. The have the body of a lion and the wings and head of an eagle. Their beak is also very strong and they can produce a lightning ball. But again only a selected few. there are few that can turn into in and their there are the actual griffin.

The sorceress they have spells and potions and magic books. You move up levels as well. there is a school for it and classes like a normal school.

Angels also have magic as well. They have wings and are selfless souls but there are also protectors

Phoenix are noble birds with red and gold feathers. They live for thousands and thousands of years because of their unique ability. Phoenix tears have a magical healing property that will heal any wound. The pheonix is a symbol of light and goodness. It watches over the events in the world and often takes action to push things towards good using magic.

Nymphs are minor nature goddess typically associated with a particular location or landform. Other nymphs, always in the shape of young maidens. Nymphs were the frequent target of satyrs. They live in mountains and groves, by springs and rivers, also in trees and in valleys and cool grottoes. They are creatures that just loves to heal and protect nature.

Rosalinda had brown hair with natural blond highlights in it. She had curves in all the right places and she is extraordinarily beautiful even more so than Rosalie. Rosalind though is a very kind soul. But if you mess with her family she get nasty. We all have basically the same powers when it comes to werewolf. Though she is a cream color with violet eyes. She is a red dragon with dark blue eyes and with orange spikes. Then a yellow phoenix. And a brown griffin. And a pinkish white angel. Plus she can control the elements and invisibility.

Jenna has black hair with blonde highlights in it. She is also extraordinarily beautiful. Also a kind soul too a point but will quickly put you in your place. She is a gold colored werewolf with brown eyes. The she is a purple dragon with light purple spikes with green eyes. And she is a orange phoenix. She has light purple almost white angel wings. She can instantly know things plus she the past and the future plus project it plus make what you see into a disc or VCR tape and see every decision that leads up to the outcome.

Michelle has brown with natural caramel highlights in her hair. She is one to looses her temper quickly when provoked. She is a white and gray and black werewolf with gold eyes. She is a brown dragon with black spikes and gold eyes. She is a red and orange phoenix. Her angel wings are white and yellowish gold. She can tell if someone is lying and then show people around her how she can tell, a physical shield and control electricity.

I have finally got the look I had when I was a baby because I told my move to remove the spell she hade put on me to hide my identity. All she did was change my change my hair color. My real hair color is brown with natural blonde, red, light brown, dark blonde, and caramel. I am a pure white werewolf with ice blue eyes. I am a blue dragon with purplish blue spikes. And my angel wings are gold and white. Plus my phoenix form alternates between blueish purple with white and redish orange with yellow. I can control elements, Physical and mental shield, invisibility, shape shift, Allow vampires to have children, illusion, allow vampires to go out into sunlight and eat human food, and teleportation, and bring people back from the dead.

And over the last 200 years we have mastered it all. And I have also discovered that my mom and dad are king and queen of the other realm and really my parents are still together. Phil was just a ruse. So yes me and my sisters are princesses and we protect our land as well. The other realms name is Romania.

Our magic we have enchanted knives, swords, axes, whips, daggers, bullets, and arrows that slice through can slice through can slice through skin like butter. Then we enchanted chains and whips that can hold vampires and other super naturally strong vampires.

So right now we are just relaxing in our house. Each house that we have is the same. We have a game house that is three stores that there is a tunnel that leads to it from the house. Then there is a huge garage that has many cars. And room to work on them and a large set of tools. Then there is the main house that is five stories, three main level plus a attic and a basement. there are 12 rooms and each has a full bath pulls walk in closet. Rosalinda, Jenna, Michelle, and I designed it all our selves. Our rooms are the biggest. Plus we enchanted a room that looks like a normal sized room but when you walk in it is huge with an escalator and a huge shoe area then shirts, skirts, shoes, pants, and accessories. Then there are six enchanted touch screen mirror that you can pick you wardrobe and then hit the button and it instantly creates it. But also you can just stand in front of it and you can pick close or design it with the touch screen mirror and it will show you what it will look like choose it you want to were it. She there is a outdoor motor bike, four wheeler, and go-cart track each have their own and we have twenty of each. Then we have and indoor for each. Plus we have thousand of acres. Then we have out horses that we have made immortal. Plus we have our trail around the place. We enchanted these magic hands that gives the horses food and water and put them out to pasture and in their stales when we can't. Then we have a field for soccer, baseball, and football when we have visitors. Then the indoor and outdoor pools which each are a deep and shallow end and diving boards and slides. Plus a huge room for when we have parties and stuff we have it in their. We have huge living room down stairs and then two upstairs.

So we just wait to see what life gives us next.

* * *

**If you want more of this story read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

**Third person P.O.V**

"Family meeting!" I heard Michelle yell

We Jenna, Rosa, and me ran down the stair to the living room were Michelle was.

"What up shelly? Jenna asked

"When I saw a vision of the Volturi going after the Cullens." Michelle asked

"Uh no I DIDN'T know about that" I said anxiously cause I didn't know about this so I couldn't block Alice's visions. It still hurt to think about them.

"Oh! I though I did?" Michelle said confused

"Ok enough with the questions tell us the reason!" Rosa said aggravated

"Them and the Denials are in a clearing right now and Alice wasn't paying attention and they will be their we have to leave now if we want to make it in time." Michelle said

" Alright does everyone have it so when they zap on their battle uniform that it is a white tank top and black skinny jeans and ankle boots with a gun in the back of your pants plus knives in your you boots and a leather jacket over. Then I have two daggers at my side what do you guys have?" I asked

" Swords" Jenna answered

" I just have my axe" Rosa answered

" I have my bow and arrows" Michelle answered

" Alright well let get changed and then come down here and we can make a game plan" I said and ran upstairs and then we all used out magic and the tank, jacket, jeans, and boots. Then I was the first one back down then Jenna followed by Michelle then Rosa

" So whats the plan?" Rosa asked

" Well what do you have in mind Bells?" Jenna asked

" I was thinking that I go in in the as a phoenix then Michelle can you tell me everyone's reaction?" I asked

" Well the Volturi will instantly know that it's the swan sisters and will start to look scared and the Cullen bastards will look confused of what is going on that the Volturi are scared." She answered

" Alright then how about I go in as a phoenix and they Rosa comes in next as a wolf, then jenna as a dragen the Michelle you come in as a griffin. We will all come in one by one as we call each other. I will go first and then aro will probably start trash talking. Also by this point I have already put a physical and mental shield around them for protection. And he will assume that I am alone and then I will say oh really and then one by one you guys come in. I will call Rosa in then Rosa comes in then she calls Jenna and then Jenna you call Michelle. Then if a fight breaks loose Alright?" I asked

They all nodded. Then we all went outside and we all phase and headed toward the clearing. I have heard that Edward and Tanya were engaged I just hope while I am protecting him and his family that they are at least happy.

* * *

**please read and review for the next chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

**EPOV**

Right now me and my family and we are playing baseball it still brings back memories of be-_her _I still can't believe she did that to me. Though I have been with Tanya for almost 200 years I still have not slept with her I can tell she is getting more and more impatient but I don't know something in my gut doesn't feel right. Though I am now engaged to her.

All a sudden we heard Alice gasp and we were all instantly on alert and ran toward her. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Kate, Irina, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazer, and I crowded around her.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked holding on to her.

"The V-v-volturi" She stuttered out

Their was an audible gasp out of everyone

"What do they want?" Carlisle asked holding esme close

"I don't know all I see is they will all be here in 10 minutes. The whole voturi including the wives and after that I can't see." Alice said

"They only all come when it is for an execution." Eleazer said

"We can fight!" Emmett said

"No we won't win." Carlisle said

"Carlisle's right he would only have demetri track us down." Rosalie said

"Well then we wait and hope for the best." Esme said worried

Then we could hear the footsteps of the whole Volturi coming this way. We all readied ourselves and watched as the Volturi filed themselves in. Aro was the first one to speak.

"Carlisle my good friend I am surprised I got this close to you after the many times I have tried and failed to dismember your family." Aro said with politeness and then with coldness

We were all confused by his words non of us understood." I am afraid I am confused my friend." Carlisle said

"Oh well you see you family is just to big well over the past 200 year a certain group of four girls one mainly has protected you and your family from all dangers and I am surprised you have not notice then I remember that one of the girls can block things and has blocked the visions of danger that comes for your family and then they have dealt with it themselves." Aro said

"Well why are you doing this?" Carlisle asked

"Cause like I said you-" He was cut of be a caw and a bird that looked like a phoenix flew between up and then turned into a huge pure white werewolf with ice blue eyes and growled at the Volturi.

"Like yoi can take us all child. I don't know why you protect them. They did believe you when you were truly raped. They just abandoned you. And Edward the one you love most of all sunned you and ran away with another. Just trusting his sisters visions that and always change and also things are not always as they appear and yet you pretext them why?" Aro bellowed and at the end of his speech the wolf roared loudly and I sear I saw the Volturi take a step back

Then something I didn't see coming happened. The wolf turned back into a human. This girl had brown natural blonde, red, light brown, dark blonde, and caramel highlights in it. And the face I would recognize anywhere.

"Bella?" I whispered to myself

She was wearing black tight skinny jeans with ankle high boots and a white camo and a leather jacket and I could see something on her sides and something hidden behind her back.

I had no ideas what is about ot happen. All I know is that it hurt bad to see her again. I wanted so bad to run to her and hold her but then I remembers why I left her in the first place.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone I know that I haven't posted a new chapter in a very VERY long time but I just want to let you know that I will be updating ALL of my stories within the next week. I promise.

-Bellaangel383


End file.
